


hands on your thighs,

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: “I want to do it like it’s the end of the world. I want to do it seriously, with skinship. I want to do it while touching you.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 221





	hands on your thighs,

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Doyoung’s words in Weekly Idol about fighting Donghyuck but took out of concept it sounded quite naughty, so there we are.
> 
> Not Beta Read.

When Doyoung comes back to his room after a shower, fresh in his clean pajamas, he doesn’t expect to find Donghyuck sprawled on his bed, in his pajamas as well, fiddling with the penguin plushie on his bed. The door closes behind him with a little noise and he startles a bit before looking at Doyoung. The only source of light in his room is the timid nightstand light next to his bed. He thinks the younger’s there to watch a movie or maybe seek affection from him at this hour, which is kind of suspicious. When Donghyuck craves cuddles, in most cases he stays with Johnny, his roommate and sticks to him like a leech but it changes; sometimes it’s Taeil, other times Jungwoo, Taeyong or Jaehyun, who apparently gives the best hugs out of everyone (not that he’s jealous or anything).  
  
  
“Wanna watch a movie ? I don’t promise I can stay up,” Doyoung says while organizing his desk and he reminds himself to water his plants in the morning. He glances behind him but turns his eyes away quickly when he sees the position Donghyuck’s in; the smaller is now on his stomach, his shorts riding up dangerously on his plump thighs and his back is slightly arched, it’s almost provacative, like he’s doing it on purpose. And Doyoung feels shame rise in himself as he tries to clear out his thoughts. It’s difficult, really. Doyoung’s always been closer to the younger members, trying to monitor them as much as possible. He always acts as if Donghyuck is just a brat (which he is) but it’s obviously beyond that, Donghyuck is his precious dongsaeng, the one he’s always together and often hang with, even if they pass most of the time teasing each other. _Spare the rod and spoil the child_ , as they say.  
  
  
But recently, he’s been afraid of himself, of his own feelings, aside from the fact that they’re getting closer, he notices how much Donghyuck grew and continues to. He’s now an adult, difficult to say so by the way he acts and the way everyone babies him, but he’s a grown-up now. He’s mature when needed and knows how to behave depending on the situation, but not only. Physically, he’s not the same anymore. Doyoung closed his eyes and when he opened them, Donghyuck was a taller, leaner, and prettier than he’s ever been. His tanned skin continued to give a healthy sheen, the baby fat on his cheeks faded away and his body looked tempting. Not that he’ll do anything about all those confusing feelings, but the temptation kept growing, and even more in this situation.  
  
  
He swears Donghyuck is doing it on purpose when he sees the boy stretch himself, prompting himself on four and arching even more, his thighs spreading slightly, his butt propped up in the air. He moans quietly as his bones crack then falls back on the bed with a ‘oof’. He doesn’t seem in a hurry to respond Doyoung and scrolls through his phone. He sees him go through few messages before throwing his phone on the side.  
  
  
“Nah, not feeling like it.” Donghyuck says, lazily but Doyoung doesn’t ask furthermore. What he learned with the younger is that he does what he wants without feeling the need to explain himself. So far, it worked pretty well. “Hyung, come here.” he whines and ‘ _ah, that’s what he wanted_ , he thinks that he’ll probably serve as a teddy bear tonight but when he walks to his bed, the smaller quickly tugs on his wrist and he falls on the bed next to Donghyuck.  
  
  
He’s about to nag about it, but Donghyuck is straddling is hips a second later and his heart is suddenly threatening to beat out of his chest. The other is looking down at him, the smug smile on his face is a hint for trouble.  
  
  
Doyoung can’t help but notice he looks incredibly good like this, the lamp slightly lighting up some parts of his face more than other, propped up on his thighs and ready to pounce.  
  
  
He knocks some sense into himself and frowns, “What are you doing, Donghyuck. I’m not in the mood to play.” he tries to mask his attraction by annoyance, like he usually does with the younger. Donghyuck’s bottom lip juts out as he pouts at his response. It’s disgustingly cute.  
  
“But you wanted to play.” he says and Doyoung doesn’t know what it means. Everything feels and is complicated when Donghyuck is involved and he’s truly scared when he sits back on his heels and by the way, on Doyoung’s groin. By reflex, he grabs his thighs, thinking it will actually stop the other while he actually looks satisfied. He squirms a little bit and sits completely on his crotch and Doyoung as to stops himself from jerking up. “Come on, hyung. You said it earlier.” Donghyuck leans down and dangerously close, until he’s nose to nose to Doyoung. “You said you wanted do it with me, right ? You even said you would touch me, hyung.”  
  
  
His words leave Doyoung’s skin warm while he remembers his own words from hours ago on that damn filming set. “You said you _seriously_ want to do it with me, what’s stopping you now ?”, the way his high pitched voice is tugging at his heart strings, almost like a purr, makes him feels like he’s about to pass out. His hands tighten unconsciously around the soft skin of his thighs whereas Donghyuck seems to relish in his doom.  
  
  
The younger leans back, grinds temptingly against his crotch and Doyoung thinks he’s really about to die there, with Donghyuck playing out his darkest fantasies on his lap. He tries to reason himself one more time as he grabs his thighs forcefully and stops him from moving more. Donghyuck frowns at him, his pout never leaving his face. “Donghyuck, stop.” he tries to speak with confidence but he’s close to crack and give in. “We shouldn’t do that, you don’t want to do that with me.” he thinks the younger understands when his movements stops and his frown deepens.  
  
  
“I want to do that with you… and by how you feel against me, you want as well.” and damn it. Of course, Donghyuck always has a response ready and he feels betrayed by his own body. It’s been three minutes and he’s already hard like a hormonal teenager and that’s when he notes again that Donghyuck could do that he wants and Doyoung will probably just gives in.  
  
  
Donghyuck looks satisfied by his lack of answer and continues his ministrations.  
  
  
He grinds back against Doyoung more certitude, smiles at the groans his hyung lets out and the nails digging into the skin of his thighs. Their clothes are still in the way though and rub uncomfortably between them, he thinks he’s allowed to get rid of them when he taps Donghyuck’s butt twice, asking him to lift himself a bit. The smaller obeys and he strips him from his shirt then those short shorts, the main sources of his wet dreams. He wants to say he’s surprised from the lack of underwear but that’s very Donghyuck, he surely had that ready since the start. And Doyoung stares, stares and tries to carve the image in his brain. He’s not foreign to his torso, since Donghyuck loves to get naked in the dorm but it’s below the waist where it gets overwhelming. He’s happy to see that his moles continues their trip downwards as he traces them with a shy finger. His skin shines in the dim light of his room, his hair fluffy and ruffled, his waist dips and his hips curve nicely. Doyoung has a hard time keeping his hands still, as they travel along the skin, from his chest, to his middle, caressing down to his thighs and god, they’re what he likes the most. They’re plump but quite slim at the same time, they dip nicely under pressure and are littered with moles as well. The skin is slightly paler there and Doyoung wants to bite into it.  
  
  
He’s satisfied to see that Donghyuck is as turned on as he is, his dick standing proudly, graced with few beads of pre cum (he unconsciously notes that he shaves as well, leaving his skin smooth and clean).  
  
  
“Your turn, hyung.” he mutters before stripping Doyoung from his black long-sleeved shirt before grabbing his sweatpants and boxers down. “Can I suck your dick ?” the question is crude and startles him but at the same time lights a fire in the pit of his stomach when his dick twitches in attention. He nods curtly and Donghyuck is already propped up between his thighs, breath fanning teasingly on his skin. He throws a smirk at Doyoung before taking him whole in his mouth. Donghyuck doesn’t have a gag reflex and it’s the best discover he gets today. His mouth is warm and wet around Doyoung, he backs down until the tip before diving back in, builds up a rhythm while bobbing his head; his teeth graze lightly along the veins on his dick and his tongue digs into his slit once in a while. It’s the best blowjob he’s ever had (not that he actually had a lots but that’s not the point). His cock keeps throbbing and he feels himself harden when he touches the back of his throat. He slides a hand in the younger’s hair, grips the locks gently as his hips jerks up into the warmth. Donghyuck is the messy type, there’s saliva staining his chin, running down his fingers holding Doyoung.  
  
  
Doyoung forces him back up before he comes and the view is mind-blowing; Donghyuck’s lips are red and swollen, shiny with spit and pre cum, his eyes are lidded and his face completely red. He looks at Doyoung right in the eyes, trying to catch his breath. The older thinks he can come from the view alone and his dick twitches again and he trembles at the drop of cum that slides down his length. He sits Donghyuck back on his lap and brings their lips together hungrily. He doesn’t want to hold on anymore as he grabs the younger’s ass and grinds into him, he’s granted with a surprised moan when their dicks rubs together and it’s Donghyuck’s time to shiver. He doesn’t let him breath a second more as he shoves his tongue in and explore his mouth as much as he can. There are little whimpers slipping out and tears going up into the smaller eyes as he calls for the older.  
  
  
“D-Doyoung-hyung, hyung, please…”, their hips never stop moving and Doyoung moans in response, grabbing his hips, trying to keep his dongsaeng upright. “Please, hyung, I need more…” He knows what it means, what it implies and he stops a second to get his thoughts together. Donghyuck whines against him and squirms when the hands on his hips stop him from moving.  
  
  
“Hyuck, Hyuck, listen to me…”, the younger tilts his head and looks at him, eyes blown with lust. Doyoung asks himself how is it possible to look this cute and sexy at the same time. “Are you sure about that ? You really want to go further ?” and Donghyuck seems to understand what he’s saying as he nods quickly.  
  
  
“I’m sure hyung, never been so sure in a long time,” he says with a little smile and presses a gentle kiss on Doyoung’s lips. The latter’s heart swells at the soft show of affection.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, just let me get you ready and—“ he tells, leaning over his nightstand. He’s pretty sure he had some lube in there and condoms, when he finds it and throws it on the bed, Donghyuck starts avoiding his eyes. He thinks the younger might be backtracking until he disagrees and the blush on his face and chest deepens.  
  
  
“I’m— I’m already…” he stutters, and Doyoung has trouble to decipher his words. “I’m ready, I… prepared myself earlier ?” and the older feels like he’s been punched in the chest. Lee Donghyuck is always full of surprises but this one takes the whole cake. Saying that he did it might mean that he might finger himself regularly and that Doyoung could have been watching.  
  
  
“Did you ?” A nod. “Were you thinking about me ?”, he asks as curiosity rises into himself. Donghyuck nods again, growing more and more embarrassed, completely on opposite from his usual cocky self. “I want to watch next time.” Doyoung states, and slaps his butt. He gets a gasp in answer before he reaches for lube. He’s about to squeeze it onto his hand but he’s stopped.  
  
  
“Let me.” Donghyuck says as he takes the bottle, pours way too much in his palm, warming it up and he takes Doyoung in his small hand. He trembles slightly as he stroke him quickly, barely holding himself together. It’s way too wet for a handjob, making a noisy squelch but Doyoung guessed Donghyuck would like it wet. Lust and want are taking over at this point, tugging at their skin hotly. When they’re both ready, Donghyuck hovers his laps before lining himself with Doyoung’s dick.  
  
  
When he finally slides himself down, they both stop breathing and moving. It takes all the force in Doyoung’s body to not thrust up, Donghyuck, himself, is getting used to the feeling, his breath is shallow and his eyes are closed, eyelashes fanning beautifully against his cheeks. He feels warm, way too warm and tight around Doyoung. It’s wet as well thanks to the lube (in the back of his head, Doyoung notices they completely discarded the condom). “You feel good,” it’s not above a whisper, faint but he still catches it and Donghyuck takes leverage on his broad shoulders, sits up on his knees until only the tip is left inside of him then drops down on his cock. His whine is high-pitched, loud, so loud he suspects the others will hear them, if they haven’t already. Doyoung, him, grunts and buries his head into Donghyuck’s chest.  
  
  
The smaller does it again, and again and again, until they’re both panting, covered in sweat. Doyoung starts moving with him, thrusts up when he drops down and seems to hit his prostate dead on when Donghyuck trembles violently above him. His movements are getting faster, eager to come and Doyoung squeezes his ass and rubs a finger just above where they’re linked. He leans into the younger, takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it harshly. Donghyuck is thrown off by the feeling, jerks into his him and cries. The members definitely heard them at this point, Doyoung is sure but he’s too far in to care.  
  
  
Donghyuck is so pretty on top of him, whiney and sensible, desperate to come and to make his hyung come. His pink little cock is hard and dripping, crying for attention that Doyoung is more than glad to give.  
  
  
He wraps his hand around it, strokes it slowly and observes Donghyuck almost give in. His movements gets more sloppier and Doyoung thinks its time for him to take over. He turns them, place Donghyuck on his side, cuddles him from behind and slides into him again. He shivers again when his walls rub around his dick and clench in sensitiveness. He wraps an arm around the younger’s middle, holds his leg up with the other and starts thrusting rapidly, the sound of skin clapping resonating in the room.  
  
  
“God, Hyuckie, you’re so tight,” and by how Donghyuck clenches around him, he likes that. He slows his movements a bit, wanting to drag out the sensation, he thrusts slowly but deeper, hitting the soft spot inside Donghyuck consecutively.  
  
  
« A-Ah… Hyung… Close, I’m close, » he sobs into his arm as Doyoung grunts into his ear that he is as well.

“You’re being so good for hyung, baby.” he whispers into his ear and Donghyuck walls as his prostate keeps getting hit on. He starts to grind back, grabs his dick and feels his thighs tremble, his hole clenching so fucking hard around Doyoung and he comes with the prettiest moan leaving his lips. He’s shuddering against Doyoung who hasn’t came yet.

He’s close, continues to fuck into the younger, groans at how tight he feels, how pliant Donghyuck is being in his arms, letting him take more than he asked for.

It only takes few thrusts, and he comes hard. It’s the most intense orgasm he ever hard, he thinks, as he feels Donghyuck up with his cum, grinding into him and rides the last waves of pleasure before falling back, limp and worn out on the sheets. They’re both trying to gain back their breath and Doyoung pulls out, relishing into the last throb of pleasure it gives him. Donghyuck whimpers as well when he feels cum sliding out of him, to his thighs and down the bed. His hole looks puffy, red and abused, coated in white and Doyoung barely stops himself as he traces it with his finger, gathering semen and shoving it back into him. The smaller is too gone to actually mind it and graces him with a shy sigh. 

He feels Donghyuck back down into him, becoming a little spoon and he’s probably falling asleep but there’s no way Doyoung is going to sleep in cum.

“Hey, baby, we have to clean up. Don’t fall asleep on me.” he mutters and smiles down at the younger who’s trying his best to not close his eyes. He reaches for the wipes next to his bed and cleans them quickly, his own muscles heavy with exhaustion.

Few minutes after he can lie back down, as clean as he could them both, and is happy to see Donghyuck still up, drowsily looking at him, pouting. He laughs and brings him close, cuddling under his thick blanket.

—

(Breakfast is kind of awkward, he feels like entering a pack of wolves as everyone judges him with their eyes. Donghyuck is still sleeping peacefully in his room and he wish he was there right now because Johnny kind of have a murderous look in his eyes.)

**Author's Note:**

> We need more DoDong/DoHyuck around here :( They have so many cute moments recently 😔
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and comments if you liked it !
> 
> follow me on twt @RedamancyEffect / @basicdudeee for NCT fanart
> 
> (p.s: little wink to protective dad Johnny at the end ;))
> 
> (edit : uncut kick it choreography video 4:06, I was truly ahead of my time, my mind)


End file.
